Edea Crownsworth
Edea Crownsworth (イデア・クラウンズワースエッディー Edea Crownsworth) is the true main antagonist of Kingslayer: He Who Brings Order Through Chaos. The 3rd Brunhilde of the Mondo Grosso, she believes in creating social progress by instigating wars to eliminate the weak and bring order through the Infinite Stratos. Appearance Edea wears a purple skin-tight dress with a plunging neckline and feathers around the collar and a headpiece adorned with jewels. Her hands are claw-like, bearing sharp nails that could cut even metal itself. When in flight, she can produce two black angelic-like wings. Before revealing her face, Edea wears a red beak-like mask to conceal her identity. In a flashback, when Edea rescued Madoka, she wore a simple navy blue dress with blue arm sleeves. Her hair back then was long, reaching to her hips. Personality Edea was once seen as benign and gentle. She devoted her life to helping others, focusing upon the students she cares for at the Academy. She was beloved by all, teacher and student alike, as many looked up to her as an aspiring figure. Many of them were saddened upon the news of her retirement, along with her mysterious disappearance. Chifuyu however saw it as a disturbing coincidence. All of that however was just a ruse for her inner nature. In truth, Edea is a megalomaniac and an expedient psychopath. While Edea did use her power and influence to help her students in a caring manner, it was done with ulterior motives and she asked for their aid in exchange for her help, provided they were willing to obey. Those who resisted her offer blatantly were purged but for those that hesitated, she gave them time to consider. Aware of the fear between ordinary civilians and IS pilots, along with the matriarchal dominance over men, Edea encourages it to acquire more power and supporters. Edea committed all these crimes, claiming she was bringing order to the world. She has the belief that without power, one cannot assert ideals, and she does not believe in justice or morality, claiming that they do not conform to reality. Her presence is enough to make everyone paralyze in fear of her intimidating aura. Perhaps due to her confidence and immense power, she has a calm and condescending demeanor, confident even when thwarted. Edea prefers to use forceful actions rather than emotional words. Edea believes that her protégé, Madoka Orimura, has the ideal conditions to succeed her and continue her legacy. Still, Edea is aware of Madoka's immaturity and tries to teach her how to grow as a villain, although, unlike Chifuyu Orimura, Edea's methods of teaching are indirect. She speaks kindly towards Madoka and gives her encouragement when she fails. Despite her power and authority, Edea is respectful with her subordinates and associates higher than her, being generally polite rather than patronizing. Although, this can be construed as a means to maintain her true nature. Relationships Madoka Orimura: Edea was the one who found a young Madoka and saved her from death in the alleyway. Ever since then, Madoka looked up to Edea as a mother figure. Edea is deeply invested in Madoka's growth and is very committed to her role as Madoka's teacher and giving her the opportunity to grow and think for herself. She was satisfied when Madoka finally developed a plan to achieve a goal on her own against her family. When Madoka succeeded in destroying Yokohama but failed to kill her twin brother Ichika, Edea simply told her that she can try again as many times as she wants to and that Edea will always be there to help her as it is all for Madoka's sake. Although well aware of her own immaturity, she works to mold her into the successor she dreams of her being. It does appear that Edea truly cares for Madoka, having a similar relationship like Chifuyu has with her little brother Ichika, as she told her that everything is for her sake and calls her her student. Instead of punishing Madoka like any archetypal villain would do to their apprentice, Edea instead encourages Madoka to simply start over as many times as she needed to and that she will always provide her with help. Although Edea groomed Madoka with the intention to demoralize Chifuyu and even scorn the lineage of the Orimura bloodline, it is evident that she grew to care for her adoptive daughter and is the only person to whom she has shown genuine love to, even if greatly motivated by evil. Chifuyu Orimura: Edea detests Chifuyu despite both of them being Brunhildes. But after their duel, Edea hates the first Brunhilde for who she is: a White Knight who believes she must defend the weak and unworthy in terms of the IS. It is because of this that she and Chifuyu once fought a match that was off the record in a remote location far from the eyes of even Tabane, yet ended with both Brunhildes critically injured. Edea states to Chifuyu that she needs a successor to spread her ideals to contrast Chifuyu's, hence Madoka. She intends to use Madoka to end the Orimura bloodline, calling it a curse on society and that Ichika will be the first one to fall. Chifuyu in turn despises Edea, realizing that she was the one who had taken Madoka in to be her ill-fated successor and the one who orchestrated Ichika's kidnapping leading to Chifuyu's forfeit of the second Mondo Grosso. While initially viewing Edea as a powerful IS pilot worthy of the title Brunhilde during her time as the IS Academy principal, her last meeting with her caused her to realize the danger of who she was and the atrocities she had committed so long ago. But by the time she had realized her real nature, Edea was already gone. During their reunion in Japan many years later, Edea confesses that she still has nightmares and mental trauma from their first encounter from when she saw the look on Chifuyu's face after granting her a severe injury. Chifuyu in turn seems to not only be the first to nearly defeat Edea, but also the first to ever severely scar her mentally. Edea enjoys belittling and ridiculing Chifuyu, even relishing in breaking Chifuyu's spirit in any way possible whether it be in regards to her family, her close friends, or even her students. She also enjoys watching Chifuyu become riled up by belittling Tabane's selfishness or Ichika's near death experience by the satellite IS Excalibur. In their second battle, Edea aims to take everything from Chifuyu, her image and pride by revealing her identity as the White Knight to the public. Even after being defeated for a second time and locked up in prison, Edea continues to play with and taunt Chifuyu, using any and every opportunity to strike at her predecessor. Despite being defeated by the latter, Edea took her loss in stride and mocked Chifuyu for not dying when she had the chance, confident that her pupil will become stronger to become the next Brunhilde. Edea is also aware of the fact that Ichika Orimura is the current bearer of the White Knight's core and criticizes Chifuyu for being a pathetic teacher. Tabane Shinonono: Just as Edea is the opposite of Chifuyu in terms of piloting the IS, she is also the opposite of Tabane in terms of IS experimentation. Tabane despises Edea's thinking in terms of experimenting with the IS, believing it to be morally wrong. While both are remorseless and self-centered in what they do, Edea has no problem using humans for experimentation on the IS, something Tabane found disgusting. Also, Edea's role in demoralizing the Orimura siblings made Tabane look at her with scorn and hate, a rare emotion shown from the IS creator. Tabane discovered Edea had taken in the young Madoka to be her protege, realizing what she had intended to do with her in order to cripple Ichika. Interestingly enough, Edea seems to be the only person Tabane fears most, though she does not outright show it. Whether it is because of her villainous aura or of her IS abilities and powers is unknown. Ichika Orimura: Edea thinks Ichika is a pitiful boy, weak and frail, trying so hard to be a hero only to utterly fail in the end. She mocks his commitment to ideals and disparages his strength and, by her admission, declared the latter died a pitiful death at the hands of Excalibur. She sees Ichika as the link to Chifuyu's weakness and intends to make the boy suffer in front of his big sister at the hands of her twin in an effort to break her spirit. Infinite Stratos & Abilities It is unknown what IS Edea piloted back in her youth but is speculated that because she became Brunhilde, her strength was nearly that of Chifuyu's. Her current IS is named Dark Lady, an experimental 5.0 generation IS that she constructed to experiment her new powers by draining the One-Off Abilities off of every IS. She can effortlessly halt incoming attacks with her hands and swipe her opponents away with a wave of her hand. She can create mystical weapons from thin air that she can use as projectiles. Her main armaments are two swords that replace her arms, but are only used for close combat. Edea also possesses the power to steal the abilities of other IS, enhancing her own abilities and incorporating them into her IS. Her fingers can form into jagged, far-reaching spikes that pierce a target for offensive purposes by using them to throw people away or even to penetrate them through, killing them instantly. She can also create powerful shockwaves from her arms enhanced by her power. The blast's shape can range from a straight, concentrated air shot to a wide, crescent-shaped air blade undetectable to the human eye. She can also reverse the impact caused by an opposing physical force, damaging the opposition instead, via simple command. She can also levitate and fly in the air with the use of black-feathered wings that sprout from behind her. History Edea was once the winner of the 3rd Mondo Grosso tournament, awarded with the title of Brunhilde. She also became a principal of the IS Academy at one moment of her life before she retired after just one year and disappeared. Before that though, and before she became Brunhilde, she founded Madoka Orimura in an alleyway and took her into her care, grooming her to be her student. She then joined Phantom Task under the pseudonym of The Dark Lady, the same name of her current IS, to begin her plans. Edea is revealed to have aligned with several countries in order to achieve her goals. The most notable is North Korea but she is also revealed to have aligned up with Phantom Task. She was also revealed to have created the Remnant, cyborgs composed leftover/failed children from Project Akuruka incorporated forcefully with IS technology. Phantom Task was eventually destroyed but Edea fled and hid underground to avoid being detected, along with whatever forces and resources remained. Chifuyu has been on the hunt since then and is determined to bring down the 3rd Brunhilde by any means possible. Quotes “No one’s come to save you, have they? You’ve had a hard life, Madoka Orimura. ‘She’ll be fine,’ they say, ‘Eventually someone will help her,’ they say. I am sure that is what everyone thought as they looked away and ignored you. The world shouldn’t be so unforgiving as to abandon a young child like yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. I am here for you.” --to a younger Madoka. "So, you’ve failed once more, Madoka. But you must not be discouraged. You can try again. That’s why I permitted you to destroy this city. Even going so far as to bring despair to your kin. Because you judged that he was an important piece on your game board. Start over as many times as it takes. I am here to provide you with the help you need. Everything…is for you, my young student." -to Madoka. “Naturally, you’re upset, but this was not a futile mission. We’ve learned many things. Gather your forces again and bring out the elite troops. Take all the time you need for a counterattack. I must remain hidden in the shadows which why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own. Madoka Orimura, next time you will show the world the true meaning of fear.” -to Madoka. “The White Knight Chifuyu Orimura... I didn’t think she’d stop Madoka’s fight. But everything else went pretty much as expected. Now that she’s exposed to the media, those who still wish to see her captured, along with Professor Tabane, will seek out Phantom Task as a way to satisfy their urges. Squall Meusel will be put into position where she must unify many new recruits.” -Edea examining the battle. "She'll do well, even if I have to work her to the bone. It's the only way she will be able to take my place. She was born with the twisted mind needed to become my successor." -to the Supreme Leader about Madoka. “Celebrate your small victory while you still can, Chifuyu Orimura. I took your little sister long ago, and soon I will take everything the next time you appear!” -Edea "Madoka has finally started thinking rationally and making decisions by herself. I do wish that you hadn't gotten in her way." -Edea "You've failed again, didn't you? But do not be discouraged. Simply begin again. Start over as many times as you need to. That's why I'm here. Everything is for you, Madoka." -to Madoka. "If Tabane wants to have a hand in something so evil that Chifuyu would greatly disapprove of, I will gladly offer my assistance in her fall from grace in any way that I can. My only regret is not being able to see Chifuyu's face twist in pain when she discovers the truth of Tabane's mistake." ''-Edea's role on the Excalibur IS. ''“You’ve grown old, Albert. Had you been much younger, you would’ve never given your opponent any time to prepare.” -to Albert Dunois. "Now then... shall we begin?" ''-Edea commences the coup d'etat in France. ''"Have you come to kill me a second time, Chifuyu Orimura?" -to Chifuyu at the start of their second duel. "You're pretty late, you know? To think from the National Diet Building to the Academy, it took for you a full minute to arrive here after I sent my forces. How weak you have become, Chifuyu." ''-Edea mocks Chifuyu. ''"Sounds like you have so much to do. It'll be hard...for the both of us." ''-Edea blasts Chifuyu away. ''"Alicia Jiosestaf of all people?" -Edea sees the 2nd Brunhilde's arrival. "They got us. They neatly turned the tables on us in one move." -Edea about the plan's failure. "I only came to destroy the Academy, but if you say you’re going to fight, then I will, too. In the past, your blade crushed one after another of my comrades, and you were extolled as the White Knight. The view you had from atop our sacrifices... It must have been a great one.” -to Chifuyu before unleashing another blast. "I won’t let you fight without reserve, though. Brunhildes have a lot of things they need to protect, don’t they?” -Edea mocking Chifuyu. "What's wrong? You seem to be very worked up about something, Chifuyu. I heard something similar to that line before... from the creator of the Infinite Stratos herself... Tabane Shinonono." ''-to Chifuyu. ''“She was a frail little girl that you purposefully allowed to run havoc across the world, bringing chaos and destruction wherever she went. I cannot help but feel ashamed by her actions as the 3rd Brunhilde when she killed your little brother with the Excalibur. And the way he died was really a pathetic way. Where do I begin to start…?” -taunting Chifuyu about Tabane's death. "I'm a little conflicted... The trust in the IS that Madoka steadily chipped away at... I wonder if it's okay for me to land the decisive blow... But you know, Chifuyu, as much as you hate me, I hate you in the same way. I killed your best friend, Tabane, but took away the things I built as well, remember? That's why I want you to die the ugliest and most gruesome death possible and have the entire world see your utter demise!" ''-Edea to Chifuyu before firing another powerful blast. ''"First to go is your self-respect and your hidden identity. Show the world who you are underneath the helmet, my dear White Knight." -Edea exposes Chifuyu's identity as the White Knight for all to hear. "What is this? The 1st Brunhilde was also the White Knight? What a pathetic display you've allowed yourself to show! Don't be embarrassed! That's who you are underneath, isn't it? The woman who destroyed all 1221 missiles thanks to Tabane and who changed the world! The very IS who every government has sought to hunt now with her real identity exposed for everyone to see!" ''-mocking and laughing evilly at Chifuyu's identity. ''"I wasn't certain until we traded blows tonight, Chifuyu, but now I am. The White Knight's power no longer dwells within you. What you have been attacking me with is just a lingering ghost, the embers that remain from what you've already passed on. And that fire gets weaker every time you use it. Even now, it's a feeble spark about to put itself out." -Edea notes Chifuyu's declining power. "Ichika Orimura... Your little brother now holds the White Knight's core, doesn't he? I bet he came to the battlefield without your permission. You have no control over him, do you? It sounds as though you'll die full of regret, Chifuyu. You fail today not just as a teacher but also as a sister!" ''-to Chifuyu before landing the final blow. ''"I see... The embers of the White Knight inside you are resisting. They're desperately trying to preserve your last strength so that you may fulfill your duty. BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" ''-Edea presses her attack. '' "I lost to you, Chifuyu. The struggle I put up was truly pitiful. But it is you who failed in the end. Beating me put you on a course that led you closer to your students. You missed your opportunity to vanish. You lost your chance to die. The job of any teacher is to help her student become independent. When a student relies on a master and that master disappears, the student's hatred grows, allowing her to walk the path of a true IS pilot. Mine has comrades, and she's learned how to increase their number." -Edea's thoughts to Chifuyu about her final battle. ''"You'll be okay, Madoka Orimura. Take all this experience, rage, loathing, and regret and use it as you move forward. You...are now next." ''-Edea's confidence in Madoka. Gallery The Matron.jpg Trivia * Edea is loosely based off of a couple of villains: ** Physically, she is based off of Edea Kramer from Final Fantasy VIII, along with the first name ** Edea's personality is largely based off of the villain All For One from My Hero Academia Category:Characters